Point of View
by LorMenari
Summary: Drabbles told from characters perspective. Just a little further insight on what particular characters are feeling when major things happen. Rated for language.
1. Leah can't hate Sam anymore

**Hey guys! Well, this is basically just gonna be some drabbles from different characters points of view. First one is Leah after Sam imprinted on Emily. Based on "I Can't Hate You Anymore" by Nick Lachey. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**

I walked into my room. Every memory of my past relationship screamed at me. I hated it. I had burnt every picture of us together and every letter he wrote me was shredded. It didn't help. Nothing worked. I just didn't understand what happened between us. One minute we were making plans for the future and then the next minute _she_ had captured his heart. It made no sense. He saw her one time and gave up on me, on us, on what we had been. I had given him all of me. Everything that I could. But it didn't matter anymore. I guess Emily had something I didn't.

Now when I watch him, I realize he has changed. He has become more serious and more withdrawn. Nothing like the man that used to want me. That broke my heart also. Seeing him changed is impossibly hard. But I can't go on this way. I am tired of crying I am tired of people, my own family, being afraid to say anything in the off chance of it setting me off. So, I just go into "bitch mode." Honestly, I want to let go of everything we were. Yet, I know it will always hurt. It will always burn inside when I see him with _my cousin._

Maybe it was because I held on too tight, but somehow I don't think that is it. And he looks so sad when he sees me.

The truth is, no matter how I try, I really can't hate him anymore.

* * *

**Reviews are super awesome! So, let me know what you think!!!**


	2. Bella knows what hurts the most

**Here's the second drabble. It's from Bella's point of view. Song: "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.**

**Just to put it out there, I own nothing. Except the DVD and a super cute shirt. That's it. Though i WISH I could own Taylor Launter....lol maybe.

* * *

**

I am laying in my bed, curled into a ball. It seems that is my favorite position to lay in now. Edward has been gone for a month. But, it was still painful. My chest felt like it was being ripped out every minute of every day. Pure torture.

The rain pelted down on the roof, and it was almost comforting. Funny how I never thought I would never see the rain in any light that wasn't negative.

I seriously don't know when I had stopped crying. All the days seemed to run together now. I could pretend I was okay, but no one would believe, so why bother?

I thought he loved me. I know I loved, and still love him. When he led me to the forest, I just wanted to tell him how much I love him. I wanted to tell him anything that would make him stay. I tried, I tried so hard to make him stay with me. Instead, I had to watch him walk away. Now, I will never know what we could've been, what our future could have been.

School is the worst. I am alone and everyone stays away. Occasionally, Angela and Mike will try to say something, but that's the worst time. It makes me wake up and the pain gets much worse. Getting up and getting dressed is even too much work now.

But, what hurts the most, is the look in his eye when he said he didn't love me anymore.

**:D**

**I don't know who I am gonna do next, either one from Jacob's point of view or Edward's. Let me know which one you want!**


	3. Edward isn't in his right mind

**I don't know if anyone is reading these, but if you are thanks! Let me know if you like them mmkay? This one is from Edward's point of view. The song is "Nobody in His Right Mind" by George Strait. Forgot to mention the only other things of Twilight I own are the books.

* * *

**

She would never know how bad I felt when I left her. She looked so sad standing there, telling me that she loved me. Trying to tell me anything to make me stay. And it broke my heart in two to tell her that I didn't love her anymore. She believed it, which pained me even more. Didn't she know I would never stop loving her? That she was my whole life?

I told her not to do anything reckless or stupid. I told her to take care of herself and made her believe the only reason I wanted this was because of Charlie. I really wish she didn't put me up on a pedestal. She always thought of me as unselfish, but in reality, I was a selfish being. I didn't care a bit about Charlie. All that mattered was if she was safe because if she was safe, I could go on living. I would be alright if she was safe.

And she cried. She cried so hard. It was miserable to watch. The girl that I loved with my whole heart, with everything that I have and more, was just standing there. She was standing there and feeling like she wasn't wanted. Like she was completely rejected. And I did that to her.

If I could cry, I would have never stopped crying. The ache I felt when I left her wold never go away or get any better. I knew that eventually she would be able to to go on, her pain would eventually dull and maybe go away completely. But, mine would never. That was the problem of being perpetually still in a sense. Though I could find love, love would never go away. I would always feel it.

I had Alice check up on her all the time. I just had to know if she was okay. She would look and would tell me if she was safe. She never wanted me to look. I guess she was protecting me. Then suddenly one day she came to me and told me to look. I looked and she was okay. She was sitting in a garage with the Quileute boy, Jacob. She was smiling again. God, how I missed her smile. I kept telling myself this is how it is supposed to be. He was who she was supposed to be with. She would be happy with him.

This made me angry. How stupid was I to leave her. Did I not realize she would move on? That she would be happy again? I must have been out of my mind to leave her. I had to be crazy to leave her. Simply mad. And I realized that while I thought I was protecting her and being smart about it, the only smart part about me was my heart. Because it stayed behind with her.

Nobody in his right mind would have left her. Which means that apparently I am insane.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are lovely.... :D**


	4. Jacob would

**Alright, another drabble because I got such amazing reviews from Cinnamon Selkie. Thanks! Okay, this one is from Jake's point of view. The song is "I Would" by Aaron Carter.

* * *

**

I hated that he left her. She was miserable. I tried to cheer her up the best I could, and I knew I really made her smile, but then I would look at her and see that sadness creep back into her face. I couldn't deal with it.

I could kill him. What a jerk. He is a complete asshole. How could he leave something as precious as Bella. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing. I had never met a girl like her. Sure, she was clumsy. Clumsy as hell. But it was cute. It was endearing.

If she would only let me try to fix her. I would do anything for her. I remember doing things with her when we were little. I thought the sun rose and set on her. I still do. I could make every wish she ever had come true. I would be there when she smiled, cried, laughed, got angry. Anything and everything.

And I knew that we were meant for each other. It was inevitable. Being with her felt natural like it was fate. I would always protect her, too. I would be her superman. We could live together, peacefully.

When I thought about her, I thought about a magical kingdom and she would be the queen and I would be the king. And we would jump on our motorcycles and just have fun always. Always laughing and smiling and partying. Because that's one thing I know how to do. Party.

I would do anything for her. I would push myself to the limit for her. I would give her whatever she wanted. I would.

But she didn't realize that. I was stuck being the best friend when I knew I could be so much more. I could be her best friend and her lover. This was so infuriating.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
